


Wings

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Questions, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: You offered me water once
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for B-4: Wingfic. Also written for Fan Flashworks Amnesty 48, prompt: Question, first posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2102703.html). [On SWG here](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4339).
> 
> Thanks go to Morgynleri & Runa for encouragement & sanity-checking.

You offered me water once, in your cupped hands. More than water, love, hope, life itself. I love your hands, you know. I hope you know. I hope I can tell you (again, for the first or fourth or four hundredth time). 

You offered me — offer yet! — comfort, warmth, the curve of your pinioned shoulder for my head, the feathered span of your wing to shelter me. Manwë gave you wings: why do you still fly toward me, and not away? Who am I, now, that you could love me still?

(You will never not be someone that I love.)


End file.
